Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a sheet conveyor.
Description of the Related Art
There are known image reading apparatuses including an automatic document feeder (ADF). The ADF is provided with a sheet supporter which supports a sheet to be conveyed by the ADF. Such a sheet supporter includes: a support member having a support surface for supporting sheets; and guide members provided on the support surface so as to be movable in the widthwise direction of the sheets.
When a user uses the ADF and causes the image reading apparatus to read an image formed on the sheet, the user places the sheet on an upper surface of the support member and moves the guide members in accordance with the width of the sheet. The user then operates an operation panel to instruct a start of reading.